Harry's First Friend
by Hippie Jade
Summary: Part three of the Harry’s First series. Lily is worried about Harry’s new friend.


Ok, this is my view on who Harry's first friend might have been. Explanation at the bottom.

**

* * *

**

**Harry's First Friend**

"Believe me Mrs Williams; your baby is completely healthy. In fact I would go as far as to say gifted seeing how well his language skills have developed so early on in life. Is it common in the family?" Muggle doctor Walker inquired.

The red haired woman opposite him shifted before nodding, "Fairly common doctor. But are you sure?"

The doctor nodded, "It is not common in young children, especially without any siblings. If it worries you so much I would suggest a playmate" Mrs Williams nodded and left the room with her husband.

"Williams? Is that the best you could come up with James?"

"Well, Lily dearest, we can not use our real names can we? And on such short notice I think it was rather ingenious!" Lily rolled her eyes and went on ahead of her husband who promptly ran after her.

"It was you who wanted to see a doctor anyway" he continued, "Not me, and you heard what he said, it isn't uncommon"

"Well I wanted to be sure! What if it had been a Death Eater Harry was talking to and not an imaginary friend?"

"Fine fine, you win. Though I still think you overreacted"

"What ever" Lily huffed as she opened the door and pushed the pushchair through into the kitchen.

"Hey all!" Lily screamed and immediately spun round and kicked the intruder in the jaw, "OW! Lily! That hurt!" James laughed,

"Hey Sirius, what were you doing in the fridge?" Sirius shrugged,

"Cooling down" he flopped down onto one of the kitchen chairs. Lily fixed him with a beady glare as she lifted Harry in to the playpen by the pantry.

"You mean you were looking for the larger?"

"I mean I found the larger and couldn't be bothered to move" she rolled her eyes and moved to put the kettle on while James pulled the cups out.

"How was it then?" Sirius asked rubbing his jaw tenderly, "Gordon Bennett you deliver a good kick" he muttered in an under tone,

"Imaginary friends are completely normal" James declared scooping some coffee out of the jar, Lily opened the tea jar pulling two teabags out and adding them to the tea pot, "I wanted to be sure, that's all"

James and Sirius shared a knowing look.

Harry began to giggle in his playpen, "'ello!" he waved at nobody, "You funny!" he again pointed at no one. Lily cast him a worried look; Sirius rolled his eyes again, "The doctor said it was normal Lily."

"I know" she nodded slowly, "I just wish I could see what he sees so I could be sure"

"Every one had an imaginary friend at one time in their lives. It's completely natural"

"Yeah" James laughed, "Except yours are still with you Padfoot!"

**

* * *

**

**Harry's point of view**

Harry gazed through the material of his playpen as his mummy, daddy and uncle Padfoo' talked, their tone was lower then usual so he knew they were talking about him.

"Hello Harry" Harry turned and giggled at the man before him,

"'Ello" the man pulled and face and stuck his tongue out at him, Harry giggled again, "You funny!"

The man was dressed in a bright green suit with a blazing orange tie and a sunshine yellow shirt. His hair was as red as one of Harry's crayons and his voice was high pitched like a seven year old's.

Harry liked this man because he was funny and always came when he was bored, he also liked him because he was bright and Harry liked bright colours.

He also played fun games like mud pies, hide and seek and dolls and a lot of other games Harry was never taught the name of.

Harry called him Boo because that was what uncle Padfoo' always said when he was bored and Boo always came when Harry was bored so he called the man Boo.

Boo was, at this moment in time, dancing on his hands while Harry cheered and cried "Again! Again!" And because Boo never got tired he always did it again.

"Naughty Boo!" Harry cried when Boo climbed onto the worktop and began to rummage through the draws.

**

* * *

**

**Normal**

Lily looked to where Harry was looking and saw nothing, she looked again at her son as he laughed and cried out, "Naughty Boo!" she looked back again and sighed.

"Wish I knew what was going on in that mind of yours little man"

**

* * *

**

**Hope you enjoyed that!**

**Explanation **

**Right, it is a fact that little children often have imaginary friends, especially if they have no siblings. And as Harry has none and his parents are in hiding I thought the chances of him having an imaginary friend was fairly high.**

**Boo is based on the film Drop Dead Fred which I recommend as it is hilarious although the idea was given to me by **Cristipotter **who I hope enjoyed this.**

**Drop us a review if you have time! TTFN!**


End file.
